Au Bout du Pinceau (La Liberté)
by Alice Saturne
Summary: Londres, août 1782. Lady Maura Isles se débat dans un univers trop étriqué, entre la promesse d'un mariage dont elle ne veut pas et ses ambitions trop intellectuelles au goût de ses parents. Une rencontre va faire basculer son existence. La vie dont elle rêve est-elle si inaccessible qu'elle le pense? ; UA; One-Shot; Contenu adulte
1. La Liberté

**Disclaimer: **Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou faits existants est purement fortuite. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette fanfiction.

**Notes **: Cet OS est un Univers Alternatif. Il est très _très _court, mais j'espère qu'il plaira à ceux qui s'aventureront par ici.

Contrairement à ce que peuvent le laisser croire les premières parties de cet OS, Jane Rizzoli reste une femme dans cette histoire.

* * *

_Londres – 2 août 1782_

« Mademoiselle, il faut vous réveiller ! »

Maura gémit et se retourna sur son lit. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cocon de ses draps.

« Pas maintenant, » grogna-t-elle, « il est encore trop tôt. »

Elle entendit Lily soupirer, puis le bruit d'un oreiller que l'on redressait. Dans la brume de son demi-sommeil, elle sourit.

« Mademoiselle Maura, le peintre vient aujourd'hui. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attarder au lit. »

Lorsque les paroles de la domestique firent leur chemin dans son esprit brouillé, elle écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brutalement.

« Oh, mon dieu, Lily, le peintre ! Mes parents vont être furieux !,» s'exclama-t-elle, soudainement paniquée.

Elle sauta du lit sans prêter attention aux mules qui avait été soigneusement placées sur le tapis la veille.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Oh, mon dieu, je ne suis pas prête ! Où est ma robe ? Je dois prendre un bain, Lily ! »

À bout de souffle, elle se tourna vers la domestique qui l'observait paniquer, les bras croisés et une expression d'amusement affectueux sur le visage.

« Il est huit heure, Mademoiselle, et le peintre ne vient qu'à onze heures. Vous serez prête à temps, ne vous en faites pas. L'eau du bain est déjà prête, et votre tenue est dans la salle d'eau. »

Maura se détendit légèrement, mais son cœur continua de battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle sourit faiblement à Lily.

« Fort bien. Allons-y, dans ce cas. »

* * *

xXx

* * *

Lorsque Maura entra dans la pièce pour trouver ses parents en grande conversation avec l'artiste, elle fut instantanément frappée par le physique particulier de celui-ci.

Joan Rizzoli était un homme étonnement gracieux. Son corps était mince et il était de ces hommes qui semblaient toujours en mouvement. Sa voix était douce et légèrement rauque et ses mains aux longs doigts s'agitaient au fil des phrases comme pour appuyer ses déclamations véhémentes. Son anglais était teinté d'un accent italien à peine perceptible. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et –fait qui retint l'attention de Maura –longs. Ils descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules en une cascade sombre et épaisse. De dos, Maura aurait pu le confondre avec une femme, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, la fine moustache qui ornait sa lèvre supérieure ne laissait aucun doute sur son genre.

Lorsqu'il vit Maura, le peintre écarquilla les yeux.

« Que vois-je, » dit-il, « une princesse, devant mon humble personne ? »

Maura retint un gloussement amusé devant l'impertinence du jeune homme et laissa son père faire les présentations.

« Monsieur Rizzoli, voici notre fille, Maura. »

Le peintre s'avança vers elle à grandes enjambées. Maura tendit la main, et laissa l'homme y déposer ses lèvres.

« Milady, » murmura-t-il en levant la tête pour croiser le regard de Maura. Ses yeux étaient sombres et Maura fut surprise par l'intensité qu'ils renfermaient. Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme, et elle se sentit rougir d'embarras de s'être laissée aller à observer un inconnu de façon si ouverte. Elle hocha la tête.

« Monsieur Rizzoli. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

Le jeune homme inclina la tête et son sourire s'élargit. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque-chose, mais la voix tonitruante du père de Maura qui l'invitait dans son salon pour discuter affaires autour d'un verre de Brandy l'en empêcha. Ill s'éclipsa avec un clin d'œil en direction de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci suivit du regard le peintre qui s'éloignait. Quelque-chose ne sonnait pas juste dans la mise du jeune homme. Quelque-chose dans la forme de son visage, dans la candeur de son sourire démentie par l'ardente intensité de son regard, semblait étrange à la jeune femme.

« Joan Rizzoli commence à se faire un nom parmi les collectionneurs, » lui souffla la voix de sa mère, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Maura se tourna vers elle.

« Père compte-t-il lui acheter un tableau ?, » demanda-t-elle.

« Il négocie une commande, en réalité, » répondit Lady Constance Isles avec un petit sourire.

Maura sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. À sa connaissance, jamais son père n'avait commandé expressément un tableau.

« Vraiment ? Et quelle en serait la nature ? »

« Eh bien, » répondit sa mère, « tu vas avoir dix-huit ans. Bientôt, tu seras fiancée à Garett. Nous aimerions un tableau à ton image lorsque tu seras mariée. »

Maura sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle durcit son expression et haussa le menton. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa mère, elle n'y vit qu'une froideur compassée.

« Je ne veux pas me marier, mère. Je veux continuer à étudier. »

Constance Isles émit un petit rire.

« Ma chérie, les femmes ne sont pas faites pour les études. Tu as eu dix-sept belles années avec les meilleurs précepteurs que Londres avait à offrir. Tu es une adulte, à présent, et tu es suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que la vie n'a rien à offrir à une femme sans époux.»

Trop consciente de la vérité des paroles de sa mère, Maura ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de laisser voguer son regard au travers du hall, jusqu'à la porte fermée derrière laquelle son père et Joan Rizzoli sirotaient sans doute un whisky coûteux.

Une pointe de jalousie baigna d'amertume le fond de sa gorge. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour naître homme.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être libre.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Londres – 8 août 1782_

La clarté du matin inondait la pièce, éclairant les particules de poussière qui flottaient dans l'atmosphère. Maura se tortilla sur sa chaise, gênée par le corset trop serré que lui imposait sa robe.

« Comment suis-je supposée rester immobile durant des heures avec cet instrument de torture, cela m'échappe complètement, » maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même. À sa grande surprise, une voix claire lui répondit.

« La mode de notre époque est terriblement contraignante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maura tourna la tête pour trouver Joan Rizzoli dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci l'observait, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Il est facile pour vous de parler, » répliqua Maura, vexée par l'amusement qui dansait dans les yeux du peintre, « je ne vois point de corset sous votre chemise. »

Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça et une ombre fugace passa sur son visage.

« En effet, » répondit-il d'un ton sec. Il s'avança à grands pas vers le chevalet.

« Commençons, voulez-vous ? »

Une heure passa dans un silence à peine entrecoupé de quelques mots du jeune homme qui lui demandait de changer de position où de lever la tête. Seul le crissement du fusain sur la toile se faisait entendre dans la trop grande pièce.

« Il y a beaucoup de tristesse dans vos yeux. »

Maura sursauta lorsque l'artiste rompit le silence tendu qui régnait entre eux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour remettre l'homme à sa place, mais les mots qui en sortirent ne furent pas ceux qu'elle voulait.

« Mon futur ne m'emplit pas de joie, monsieur. »

La tête du peintre jaillit derrière le chevalet. Maura observa ses longs cheveux ébouriffés et ses sourcils froncés.

« Vous êtes une _lady_. Vous menez une vie de princesse. Je peine à voir la douleur de cette existence, » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Maura le fusilla du regard.

« Que diriez-vous si votre vie entière était guidée par d'autres ? Si vos parents vous avaient promis à un homme dès la minute de votre naissance ? Si, par le simple fait que vous soyez né d'une certaine façon, l'on vous interdisait de suivre vos rêves ?, » cracha-t-elle. Débordante de colère trop longtemps réprimée, elle reprit. « Je veux voyager, voir le monde par moi-même, étudier, découvrir. Rien de tout cela n'est _décent_ pour une femme. »

Le silence retomba, lourd de sens. Maura baissa les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes et tenta de refouler les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Le froissement du charbon sur le lin reprit lentement. Quelques-minutes passèrent, puis :

« Cette vie ne m'est pas si étrangère que vous semblez le croire, milady, » dit doucement l'artiste.

Maura releva la tête.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Londres – 16 août 1782_

Au fil des jours, le silence se leva. Maura commença à parler avec le peintre. Elle lui posait des questions sur l'art, sur ses techniques, lui racontait des anecdotes de son enfance et de sa vie. Joan Rizzoli était un incorrigible bavard quand le sujet de la peinture se présentait, mais restait étrangement secret quant à sa vie.

Cependant, il était drôle et impertinent. Il fit rire Maura jusqu'à ce qu'elle en oublie toutes convenances en imitant ses clients les plus pompeux. Ses pitreries réchauffaient le cœur de la jeune femme. L'étrange attachement qu'elle ressentait pour le peintre ne lui faisait pas oublier sa première impression. Joan Rizzoli cachait quelque-chose, de cela elle était certaine, mais elle accepta de laisser reposer ses secrets et de profiter des moments d'oublis que lui offrait l'homme.

Le tableau progressait. Le peintre avait à de nombreuses reprises proposé à Maura de se regarder, mais celle-ci refusait sans relâche. Ce tableau symbolisait sa captivité avec bien plus de violence qu'une chaîne. Lorsqu'elle avoua ceci à Joan, celui-ci la regarda un instant, une expression à la fois pensive et mélancolique sur le visage, avant de reprendre son pinceau.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Londres – 21 août 1782_

L'odeur entêtante de térébenthine emplissait ses narines.

_Le dernier jour. C'est le dernier jour_, songea-t-elle, une émotion proche du désespoir envahissant sa poitrine. Elle pensa à l'intelligence insolente du peintre, celui qui avait été son ami et confident durant ces semaines. Même lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que sa présence n'était plus requise, elle était restée, profitant de l'absence constante de son père et de l'indifférence de sa mère.

« Maura. »

La voix était hésitante. La jeune femme leva la tête pour trouver l'artiste à quelques pas de sa chaise, les traits tirés. C'était la première fois que l'homme prononçait son prénom de sa voix chaude et rauque, et elle sentit un curieux frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

« Puis-je vous confier mon secret, Maura ?, » reprit Joan en s'accroupissant devant elle. Le souffle coupé, Maura hocha la tête. Lentement, le jeune homme leva la main à son visage. Devant les yeux ébahis de Maura, il tira sur sa fine moustache aux extrémités relevées. La compréhension fit son chemin dans son esprit lorsqu'elle vit le postiche tomber à terre. Elle regarda pour la première fois le visage du peintre sans cette ombre, cette facticité qui l'avait toujours dérangée.

« Vous…vous êtes…, » balbutia-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Une femme, Maura. »

Maura empoigna les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et les serra jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. Le vertige la saisit, et le goût amer de la trahison lui emplit la bouche.

« Mais…pourquoi, Joan ? »

« Jane. Mon prénom est Jane, » murmura la femme. Elle secoua la tête et émit un rire brisé, « Je l'oublie, parfois. Pourquoi, Maura ? Vous-même connaissez la difficulté pour une femme de vivre son rêve. J'ai toujours voulu peindre, et je n'ai jamais voulu me marier. Mes ambitions étaient trop grandes pour ce que mon sexe me permettait. J'ai alors joué un tour à mon existence. Pour ça, j'ai dû quitter ma famille…mes frères…ma mère. » Sa voix se brisa, mais un sourire éclaira soudain son visage. « Le sacrifice en valait la chandelle. On me prend au sérieux. J'ai beau exister dans une tricherie permanente, la vie que je mène m'a donné ce bonheur que je pensais être à jamais hors de portée. »

Maura ouvrit la bouche, observa le visage de Jane. Ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux ardents, ses lèvres délicatement ourlées.

« N'avez-vous pas peur que je vous trahisse ? »

Jane sourit et secoua la tête.

« Non, Maura, vous ne le ferez pas. »

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais le bras de Maura fusa, attrapa le sien. Les mots quittèrent sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

« Ne partez-pas ! Ne…ne me quittez pas. »

La mélancolie reprit sa place sur le beau visage de Jane. Elle ramassa sa moustache postiche.

« Que voulez-vous de moi, Maura ? »

Maura ferma les yeux, consciente des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à dévaler sur ses joues.

« Un peu d'espoir, m…madame, je ne demande qu'un peu d'espoir. »

Une seconde passa, puis elle sentit une main calleuse se poser sur sa joue, à peine une caresse. Des lèvres sur les siennes. Aucune convenance n'aurait su empêcher Maura d'ouvrir sa bouche sous le baiser. Elle se perdit dans la douceur de l'échange, laissa son monde s'arrêter, l'espace de quelques instants.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Maura n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle écouta les pas décliner, jusqu'à ce que le claquement de la porte se fermant ne soit plus qu'un écho lointain dans son esprit.

Le cœur lourd, elle rouvrit ses paupières. Un unique sanglot secoua sa poitrine, et elle se leva. Marcha lentement jusqu'au chevalet.

Devant son visage peint avec tant de douceur et de tristesse, devant les couleurs tendres, devant l'empreinte laissé par Jane dans son cœur, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Londres – 27 août 1782_

« Mademoiselle Maura ? »

« Vas-t-en, Lily, » dit Maura. Elle ferma les yeux. Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête comme une cloche stridente.

Elle entendit un froissement de tissu, et le rideau qui cachait son lit des regards indiscrets, cette protection qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs jours, s'ouvrit.

« J'ai une lettre pour vous, » murmura Lily, « d'un certain Joan. Il me l'a glissée lorsque je suis sortie au marché. »

Maura se redressa lentement, peinant à croire les mots de sa domestique. Elle saisit l'enveloppe que lui tendait la jeune femme et se précipita vers son bureau. Son coupe papier ouvrit la missive en un mouvement fluide. Elle déplia le papier coûteux de ses mains tremblantes et commença la lecture.

Le mot était court. Lorsqu'elle reposa la lettre sur son bureau, un sourire radieux éclairait son visage.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Chère Maura, _

_En votre absence, mon bonheur a le goût fade des chances manquées. _

_Que diriez-vous de le vivre à deux ?_

_Rendez-vous demain, sous les coups de seize heures, sous le troisième platane de Picadilly Circus._

_Pensez-y. Le voyage est sans retour. _

_J.R_

* * *

xXx

* * *

_Toscana, Italia - 20 août 1783_

Le soleil de Toscane brillait haut dans le ciel. Maura contempla le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle, les champs de blés que des paysans fauchaient sans relâche. Elle écouta avec un soupir de plaisir le chant incessant des grillons, respira à pleins poumons l'air aux arômes d'olive et d'été, si différent de l'atmosphère lourde de Londres. Renversa la tête en arrière pour laisser la chaleur lécher son visage tanné par le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'extérieur au cours de la dernière année.

« Ne bouge pas, Maura, enfin !, » l'admonesta la voix scandalisée de Jane.

Maura éclata de rire et se remit en place. Elle posa ses yeux sur la jeune peintre qui jaugeait sa toile d'un œil critique. Sentant le regard de Maura sur elle, Jane leva la tête et croisa son regard. Le sourire tendre qu'elle lui destina fit accélérer le cœur de Maura.

La liberté était à portée de main, le temps d'une vie.

* * *

**FIN**


	2. La Volupté

J'ai décidé d'utiliser ce dimanche de pluie pour trier les petits bouts de fictions qui se baladent dans mes dossiers, et j'ai trouvé cette suite à moitié rédigée. J'ai eu envie de la terminer. Elle ne rime pas à grand chose dans le cadre de l'histoire, si ce n'est pour y rajouter une touche d'érotisme. Situez la quelques semaines après la fuite de Maura & Jane, avant l' "épilogue" du premier chapitre.

**Avertissement: Rating M pour l'ensemble du chapitre. Hurt/Comfort; Fluff  
**

* * *

_A_u Bout du Pinceau (La Volupté)

par **A**lice **S**aturne

* * *

_Quelque-part dans la campagne Anglaise – 1er septembre 1782_

La chambre était baignée dans cette lumière douce qui ne venait qu'avec un soir de fin d'été. Un rayon de soleil se frayait un chemin à travers la vitre poussiéreuse et éclairait la pièce. Une atmosphère paisible y régnait, à peine troublée par la respiration régulière de Maura.

Jane posa sa besace sur le sol. Le souffle court, elle déboutonna sa chemise avec précipitation. Celle-ci tomba au sol avec un bruit de tissu froissé, découvrant sa poitrine comprimée. Jane se dirigea lentement vers le miroir en pieds et ses longs doigts cherchèrent les bandages de fin coton, serrés à l'extrême, qui la cachaient aux yeux du monde aussi sûrement qu'un masque. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Jane ? »

La voix ensommeillée de Maura résonna dans la pièce auparavant silencieuse. Jane ferma les yeux et ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, laissa la masse bouclée de ses cheveux cacher ses traits tirés. Elle entendit le petit choc des pieds de Maura touchant le sol, les craquements du plancher lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'elle à pas prudents.

Lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme effleurèrent ses épaules nues, Jane frissonna. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Maura la touchait. Au cours des dernières semaines, elles s'étaient tenues la main, avaient échangées des baisers passionnés, mais ce contact était différent, plus intime et plus lent, teinté de quelque-chose que Jane ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer mais qui fit accélérer ses battements de cœur jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne martèlent un rythme implacable contre ses côtes.

« Laisse-moi…Laisse-moi t'aider, » souffla Maura, et sa respiration frôla la nuque de Jane. Un frisson. La gorge trop serrée pour répondre, Jane hocha brièvement la tête.

Les doigts descendirent, de ses épaules au creux de son dos, jusqu'à frôler les bandages de tissus qui serraient sa poitrine et la rendaient indiscernable sous ses larges vêtements de coton grossier. Maura défit le nœud avec aisance, doigts effleurant à peine la peau de Jane. Avec précaution, elle commença à dérouler les bandages. À chaque tour, Jane se sentait respirer un peu plus profondément, un peu plus librement. Lorsque, finalement, le tissu tomba sur le sol, elle rouvrit les yeux et observa son reflet, sa poitrine dénudée, sa peau striée de lignes pâles, aux endroits où le sang n'avait pas circulé.

« Oh, Jane…, » murmura Maura en posant sa main chaude sur le dos torturé de la jeune peintre.

« C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, » marmonna Jane, soudainement embarrassée. Ses joues la brûlaient et elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, incapable de soutenir la vision de son propre corps, blessé et trop exposé. « Je possède un onguent qui aidera le sang à repartir.»

L'espace d'un instant, le silence retomba sur la chambre. Puis la main de Maura se retira de son dos, et Jane lutta pour ne pas pousser un soupir de déception.

« Je peux…Je peux te l'appliquer, si tu le souhaites. »

Jane retint sa respiration et se retourna lentement. Les pommettes de Maura étaient écarlates, mais une lueur déterminée brillait dans son regard et elle ne tressaillit pas lorsque Jane hocha la tête. Celle-ci ouvrit sa besace et en tira le pot contenant la pommade. Le contact du verre froid sur sa paume fit se dresser les poils de son bras. Lorsqu'elle tendit le bocal à Maura, elle s'aperçut que ses mains étaient agitées d'un tremblement nerveux et presque imperceptible qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce. Elle expira longuement, tenta de forcer ses nerfs à se calmer.

Maura saisit son bras et la tira en direction du lit, où elle la força à s'allonger sur le ventre. Jane saisit un oreiller et y enfouit son visage pour cacher sa gêne. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir si vulnérable, si dévoilée au regard de quelqu'un. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation. Elle s'en voulut du frisson d'excitation mêlé de terreur qui parcourut son bas-ventre, de son corps assoiffé de contact qui suppliait silencieusement pour une caresse et, dans le même temps, lui hurlait de s'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le claquement du couvercle se fit entendre, et une odeur poivrée envahit la pièce. La réalité de la situation la frappa de plein fouet, amenée avec l'arôme épicé, et elle se tendit. Un gémissement surpris s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque la main de Maura déposa une noix d'onguent glacé sur son dos, et elle enfouit plus profondément son visage dans le coussin de plumes, honteuse. Des larmes de gêne brûlaient ses yeux et elle les cligna plusieurs fois, tentant de se persuader que l'onguent en était responsable.

Elle entendit Maura prendre une inspiration profonde derrière elle, et les mains entamèrent une danse sinueuse sur la peau torturée de son dos. Elles se firent douces dans le creux des omoplates, et Jane ne retint pas son frisson. Elle sentit Maura se tendre à ses côtés, sentit le contact cesser, mais avant que les excuses qui se bousculaient dans la gorge de Jane ne puissent naître, elle entendit le bruit froissé des draps et soudain, Maura était assise sur ses cuisses et ses mains avaient repris leur massage sinueux. Elles se firent plus aventureuses, glissèrent sur ses hanches. Le bout des doigts de Maura frôla la peau fine de son ventre tendu contre le drap et un soupir parvint aux oreilles de Jane. Un soupir qui n'était pas le sien. Bientôt, la brûlure sur sa peau disparut et son corps entier se tendit pour aller à la rencontre de Maura. Dans le creux de son ventre se répandit une chaleur qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la honte. Elle sentit le poids de Maura sur ses jambes se faire plus présent, le souffle de la jeune femme frôler la peau de son dos. Un baiser sur sa nuque et un murmure : « Retourne-toi, » avant que Maura ne se replace à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Jane s'appuya sur ses mains tremblantes et se laissa rouler jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine malmenée soit exposée. Les yeux fixés au plafond, les pommettes brûlantes, elle entrevit la silhouette de Maura, mais ne put se résoudre à la regarder. Bientôt, les mains de Maura glissèrent sur ses épaules tendues et les travaillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles se détendent, muscle après muscle. Descendirent, frôlèrent un sein comme par mégarde, pétrirent doucement la peau fine de ses hanches. Jane se sentit trembler comme une feuille. Elle posa son bras sur son visage brûlant, mais une des mains de Maura le saisit et le replaça à plat sur le lit.

« Je veux te voir, » dit la jeune femme, sa voix résonna un peu plus rauque, un peu plus basse qu'à son habitude, et le désir qui fusa dans le corps de Jane était trop évident pour être nié.

« Maura…, » commença Jane, mais un doigt posé sur ses lèvres la fit taire.

« Juste…profite, Jane. Il est temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. »

Jane hocha faiblement la tête et ferma les yeux, uniquement pour les rouvrir quelques secondes après lorsqu'une main résolue se posa sur son sein droit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La caresse de Maura était précautionneuse lorsqu'elle effleura son téton durci, et un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Jane.

« Est-ce que… » la salive de Maura émit un petit bruit humide lorsqu'elle déglutit. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Jane se rendit alors compte que Maura était aussi nerveuse qu'elle. Elle réalisa le tremblement quasi-imperceptible de ses doigts et hocha doucement la tête. Elle se tendit de nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle frôla son sein. Lorsqu'une langue curieuse se posa sur son mamelon, sa tête se renversa en arrière et ses hanches firent un mouvement involontaire vers le haut, tirant un petit rire à Maura.

« Doucement, » murmura celle-ci en posant ses mains sur le ventre de Jane. Chaque souffle faisait à Jane l'effet d'un courant électrique menant de sa poitrine à son entrejambe, une chaleur qui allait et venait en vague et la laissait presque douloureuse, désireuse de _quelque-chose_, _quelque-chose de plus_ sans vraiment savoir quoi.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la main de Maura glissa de son ventre à son entrejambe, palpant le tissu rugueux, que Jane comprit soudainement. Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant les doigts de Maura déboutonner habilement son pantalon et le baisser en un mouvement. Lorsque l'air toucha ses jambes nues, Jane sentit son désir ricocher au creux de ses reins.

« Maura, qu'est ce qu –» sa voix s'éteignit comme la flamme d'une chandelle lorsque Maura posa une main sur son pubis, interrogative. Les jambes de Jane s'écartèrent contre son gré, et elle osa un coup d'œil à son amante. Celle-ci fixait son entrejambe, pommettes écarlates, une lueur brûlante dans le regard.

« T'es-tu déjà caressée, Jane ?, » demanda doucement Maura.

« Non, » admit Jane en un murmure.

Elle sentit la main de Maura descendre doucement, et s'abandonna à la sensation nouvelle de quelqu'un l'explorant si intimement. Jamais n'avait-elle eu aussi envie de goûter à la sueur d'une autre personne, de la serrer dans ses bras, peau contre peau, d'en connaître les moindre recoins, les moindres soupirs. Le bout d'un doigt de Maura effleura soudain quelque-chose qui envoya un éclair à travers tout son corps. Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Sa bouche forma un « o » silencieux quand la caresse se fit plus assurée.

« Mau-»

« Je sais, » chuchota Maura, « Je sais, Jane, laisse-toi aller. »

La pression changea, et Jane sentit le plaisir se construire dans son ventre, dans son sexe, dans ses jambes. Il était partout. Elle s'arqua, creusa les reins pour rencontrer la main de Maura. Quelque-chose proche de la panique vibrait dans ses veines, une fébrilité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontrée, pas même lorsqu'elle peignait. Chacune de ses cellules criait supplice. Elle entendit Maura lui murmurer des encouragements sans parvenir à distinguer les mots. Lorsque le plaisir explosa, elle offrit son cou, yeux fermés, et jouit sans un bruit.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, son corps nu était couvert d'une fine couche de transpiration et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Maura était serrée contre elle, caressait les boucles humides qui tombaient sur son front avec une tendresse jusqu'ici réservée pour les chastes baisers. Le silence les enveloppa comme une couverture, et Jane respira les effluves de térébenthine et celle, plus douce, de la peau de Maura.

Sa main se glissa sur son front pour entrelacer ses doigts avec celle de son amante et elle sourit.

« Apprends-moi, » souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Maura.

Après tout, la nuit ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
